cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Cooking Mama Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
As part of being a contributor to the Cooking Mama Wiki, all users are required to abide to the Rules and Guidelines listed here. Failure to do so will result in either a warning or ban. General Policy # According to COPPA and Fandom's Terms of Service, all contributors must be at least 13 years old to have an account. Anyone who is revealed to be under the age limit will be blocked until their 13th birthday. However, you can simply not tell your age. # Please be nice to everyone on this wiki and respect their opinions. Disrespect towards anyone or their opinions, whether you don't like them or not or do you have different opinions than them, will not be tolerated. # Respect the staff's authorities when they tell you to do something that you are not supposed to. # Profanity and swearing of any sort, as well as the usage of derogatory slurs, racial slurs, political or religious slurs/insults, are entirely prohibited on the wiki, even if it has been censored with asterisks or shortened. # Bringing up or sharing any content that is considered NSFW (such as pornography, Rule 34, hentai, and anything bloody/gory) is strictly not allowed, even if it's in a form of a joke. Fetish/ecchi artworks, such as Mama being depicted as overweight, are also prohibited, so please keep suggestive content to a minimum. # Fan art, as long as it is appropriate and meets the aforementioned rule above, is allowed on this wiki, but not in the articles. # Spamming of any kind is not allowed. # For your own personal safety, please keep your own personal information to yourself, especially your home address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us any of these. # Mini-modding (or backseat-modding) is not allowed. If someone is doing something that is against the rules, do not tell the user. Instead, just report them to administrators, bureaucrats, or if applicable and/or as a last resort, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. # Do not remove warning messages and ban messages given to you buy a staff member. # Do not advertise off-topic products or promotions anywhere including comments, blog posts, forums, and message walls. However, it is okay to advertise in your own profile. # You are only allowed to edit your own user page. You may only edit someone else's user page if you have their written permission unless you are staff. # This is the actual Cooking Mama Wiki, which is dedicated to official content. Any fanon content is not allowed and will be removed on sight. [[w:c:cookingmamafanon|We have a wiki for fanon Cooking Mama content]]. # Creating another account to circumvent a ban/block from your main account is not allowed. If you do so and you are revealed, your other account will be blocked and the block on your original account will be extended for even longer. You cannot create another account under any circumstance when you are blocked, whether you are sorry or not. However, it is absolutely necessary to make a another account in case if you are unable to access your main account. Editing Policy # Do not undo someone else's edits for no good reason. # Vandalism is not tolerated. Vandalizing is editing a page to include false or silly information, or making the entire page blank. For example, changing one word to an obscenity will be reverted. # Do not make unhelpful and unnecessary edits just to earn badges. # Renaming a page is OK if there is some sort of spelling mistake/typo. Image Policy # Ban Policy #